The invention relates to a dispersion of pyrogenically-produced aluminium oxide, a process for its production and its use.
The invention provides a dispersion, which is characterised in that it contains a high-surface-area, pyrogenically-produced aluminium oxide, which has a BET specific surface area of more than 115 m2/g and a Sears number of more than 8 ml/2 g.
In one embodiment of the invention, the aluminium oxide can be characterised in that the dibutylphthalate absorption of the powder, measured on a 16 g portion, is not measurable (no end-point detection).
The pyrogenically-produced aluminium oxide that can be used according to the invention, can be produced by the flame oxidation, or preferably flame hydrolysis, method, an evaporable aluminium compound, preferably the chloride, being used as the starting material.
The content of aluminium oxide can be 25±15 wt. %.
The dispersion may contain the following additional constituents:
Organic or inorganic acids or bases, salts, additives such as ionic or non-ionic surfactants, polymers, polyelectrolytes or biocides as well as other auxiliary substances to stabilise the dispersion or to increase its quality or storage stability.
The dispersion according to the invention may also contain, in addition to aluminium oxide, inorganic acids (such as phosphoric acid, nitric acid, sulfuric acid, . . . ), organic acids (such as formic acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, oxalic acid, malonic acid, . . . ), inorganic or organic bases (such as potassium hydroxide, organic amines, . . . ), salts, (such as sodium chloride, potassium formate, calcium nitrate), buffer systems (such as for example potassium dihydrogenphosphate/phosphoric acid buffer, acetic acid/sodium acetate buffer, . . . ) ionic, or non-ionic surfactants, polyelectrolytes, polymers or other dispersing agents or stabilisers, and also biocides.
The invention further provides a process for the production of the dispersion according to the invention, which is characterised in that a high-surface-area, pyrogenically-produced aluminium oxide, which has a BET specific surface area of more than 115 m2/g and a Sears number of more than 8 ml/2 g, is mixed with water, a pH value of 2 to 11, preferably 3 to 8, in particular 2 to 8, is set and the mixture is dispersed by the introduction of shearing forces.
The invention is formed by mixing a high-surface-area, pyrogenically-produced aluminium oxide, which has a BET specific surface area of more than 115 m2/g and a Sears number of more than 8 ml/2 g, with water and additives in accordance with claim 4, setting a pH value of 2 to 11 (preferably 3 to 8), and dispersing the mixture by the introduction of controlled shearing forces.
To disperse the high-surface-area, pyrogenically-produced aluminium oxide, shearing equipment such as rotor-stator-type machines (batch- or continuous in-line machines), ball mills, pearl mills, agitated ball mills or high-energy shearing processes (in which the dispersion is dispersed under high pressure at pressures of over 1000 bar) is used and the dispersions obtained have a mean particle size distribution of d50<150 nm (d50 less than 150 nm; measured by dynamic light scattering).
The dispersion according to the invention has the following advantages:
high cationic charge on the surface of the particles, as compared with dispersions produced from aluminium oxides (-oxide hydroxides) by the wet chemical method particle size distributions of the dispersion can be set in a defined way, in contrast to dispersions of other pyrogenic aluminium oxides or aluminium oxides (-oxide hydroxides) produced by the wet chemical method, which are produced by different dispersion processes high dispersion purity, as compared with dispersions produced with aluminium oxides (-oxide hydroxides) produced by the wet chemical method                precisely-controllable electrolyte level within the dispersion, as compared with dispersions of other pyrogenic aluminium oxides or aluminium oxides (-oxide hydroxides) produced by the wet chemical method, the electrolyte concentration of which cannot be set precisely as a result of the starting powder or the dispersion process        very high surface area of the pyrogenic aluminium oxide as compared with dispersions of other pyrogenic aluminium oxides or aluminium oxides (-oxide hydroxides) produced by the wet chemical method        highly distinctive “structure/crosslinking” of the aluminium oxide primary particles within the dispersion, as compared with dispersions of other pyrogenic aluminium oxides or aluminium oxides (-oxide hydroxides) produced by the wet chemical method        a high degree of hardness and abrasion resistance of the particles distributed in the dispersion, as compared with dispersions of aluminium oxides (-oxide hydroxides) produced by the wet chemical method, in which the primary particles are less hard.        
The dispersion according to the invention is eminently suitable for further processing in Inkjet coating pigments. The invention further relates to a process for the production of Inkjet coating pigments that have been produced with the dispersions according to the invention and the glossy media produced from them. These media are characterised by a very high gloss value, very high colour densities when printing, large colour space, extremely low drying times, a high absorption capacity and (in comparison with other aluminium oxides) increased water resistance, all of which are desirable characteristics.
The following examples demonstrate that the dispersion according to the invention is superior to known dispersions with regard to its processability in a coating pigment and in the associated Inkjet medium.
The recipes used for Inkjet coating pigments are guide recipes. Thus binders other than polyvinylalcohol (with various saponification grades) can be used in combination or alone, such as for example polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyvinylacetate, silanised polyvinylalcohols, styrene-acrylate lattices, styrene-butadiene lattices, melamine resins, ethylene-vinylacetate copolymers, vinylpyrrolidone-dimethylaminopropylenemethacrylamide copolymers, polyurethane resins, synthetic resins such as polymethylmethacrylates, polyester resins (for example unsaturated polyester resins), polyacrylates, modified starch, casein, gelatines, cellulose derivatives (for example carboxymethylcellulose) and also in other quantity ratios to the pyrogenic aluminium oxide than those stated in the application example.
The coating according to the invention may also contain, in addition to the dispersion according to the invention, one or more other pigments, and/or dispersions. These may be: calcium carbonates, layered silicates, aluminium silicates, plastic pigments (for example polystyrene, polyethylene, polypropylene), silicas (for example colloidal silicas, precipitated silicas, silica gels, pyrogenic silicas, pyrogenic mixed oxides), cationised variants of the stated silica compounds, aluminium compounds (for example aluminium sols, colloidal aluminium oxides and their hydroxy compounds, such as pseudo-boehmite, boehmite, aluminium hydroxide), magnesium oxide, zinc oxide, zirconium oxide, magnesium carbonate, kaolin, clay, talc, calcium sulfate, zinc carbonate, satin white, lithopones, zeolites or dispersions of these compounds.
Both the solid content of the dispersion and also that of the coating pigment can be varied in comparison with the application examples. Further possible variations consist in changing the pH value, the dispersion method, the composition of the coating pigment formulation and the dispersion medium.
To increase the water-resistance of the binder system and thus the coating, crosslinkers may be used, such as: zirconium oxides, boric acid, melamine resins, glyoxal and isocyanates and other molecules that bind the molecule chains of the binder system with each other.
Furthermore, auxiliary agents such as optical brighteners, de-foaming agents, wetting agents, pH buffers, UV absorbers and viscosity improvers can also be used.
Examples of cationic substances for the cationising of the binder are: polyethyleneimine, polyallylamines, polyvinylamines, polymers consisting of cationic monomers such as primary, secondary and tertiary amines, which are located on the side-chains, and quarternary ammonium compounds.
The coating structure of the medium may also differ from the application examples, in that the coating may consist of several coating layers of the same type or other layers, and the coating that has been produced with the dispersion according to the invention is only located in one of the layers present. Thus, for example, further ink-absorptive coatings (for example precipitated silica coatings) may be applied under the Inkjet coating according to the invention. Furthermore, one or more polymer layers (e.g. polyethylene) can be applied to the substrate and/or to the coating according to the invention, in order to increase the mechanical stability and/or gloss of the coating (for example photographic base paper, lamination). Even if the Inkjet medium contains one or more of the layers described above, and is provided with the coating according to the invention, printability is improved for the majority of printing applications.
The coating pigment recipe can be applied to a substrate by all conventional application processes (alone or in combination). Conventional processes (which are not, however, restricted to the stated processes) are: rolling, blade application, airbrushing, doctor blade (profiled, smooth, split), the cast-coating process, film pressing, bonding-pressing, curtain-coating and slot-die application (for example coating blade). The processes allowing extremely homogeneous coating, for example cast-coating, curtain-coating and slot-die application, are preferred.
The coated substrate can be dried by all of the conventional processes (alone or in combination). Conventional processes (which, however, are not restricted to the stated processes) are: air- or convection drying (for example hot air channel), contact- or conduction drying, energy radiation drying (for example infra-red and microwave).
The invention further provides coatings, which have an aluminium oxide-binder weight ratio of 8:1 to 1:2. The coatings can be used for the production of Inkjet-media, digital imaging products and other printing media.
The invention further provides recording media consisting of aluminium oxide dispersions, which are characterised in that they consist of substrates with glossy coatings, in which the coatings contain VP Alu 130 dispersions and dispersion additives (such as acids, bases, surfactants, polymers, polyelectrolytes etc.) and a binder system, the aluminium oxide particles that build up the coating originating from a dispersion according to the invention, with an average particle size of d50<200 nm (d50 less than 200 nm; measured by dynamic light scattering).
The aluminium oxide dispersion can be used in coatings for materials such as paper, metals, glass, ceramics, plastics, polymers, rubbers and textiles. Furthermore, it can be used to polish or clean metals, semi-conductor elements in the electronics industry, glass, ceramics and other hard materials.
The coatings that have been produced from coating pigments, may have a solid matter content of 15%, and preferably of 18% and more.
The coatings may have a substrate with a substance weight of 80 to 250 g/m2. The substrate may have a Cobb10 value of 0 to 60.
A water-impermeable sealing coat may be applied to the substrate.
The substrate may be a polymer film.
The coatings may be used for the production of Inkjet media (such as paper, films, textiles, . . . ), digital imaging products and other printing media.
“The dispersions according to the invention may be used for the coating of fluorescent tubes, lightbulbs or other light sources.